All That's Left
by elitemassacre6
Summary: When things at home finally fall apart completely, Quinn is left without any blood family and she turns to her best friend to pull her pieces back together. Warning! Character deaths
1. Chapter 1

Russel Fabray finally becomes what Quinn always feared. More violent, evil incarnate, more of a monster, fear himself. She pulls the trigger twice before dropping the offending gun to the wooden floor below her. The beast drops, his forever-still eyes still full of rage. He is dead, and the badly beaten teenager rushes to her still mother. She slips in Judy's wasted blood, her already abused skull slams against the raised marble tiles of the kitchen and her eyes close.

This is how Santana finds the house when she rushes in, responding to Quinn's 911 text, frantic eyes searching and then locking onto her best friend. When she finds her, deep red blood is slowly leaking from her head onto the tile. Her dark, wet, eyes turn to Puck behind her and she finds the same wetness in his hazel-grey. They find theirselves sobbing when the first-responders finally show up. Santana watches as they slide Quinn and Judy onto gurneys and Russel Fabray into a body bag.

Quinn awakes with a soft hand in her own, warm, dark eyes above hers. The first uttering of her name is spoken through tears and a raw throat. Santana looks away from her for just a few seconds, yelling at Puck to get the nurses. But then those eyes are back on her.

"Hi." It comes out as more of a coughing choke as the tube is removed from her throat. The latina laughs a little sadly.

"Hi, Quinn." Puck kisses her tenderly on the forehead and tells her he loves her before leaving her alone with a teary-eyed Santana. Her memories come back almost too fast, and she wishes she could forget. It takes a little more effort than she's used to due to disuse, but she reaches up and wipes away tears from that perfect skin.

"Please stop crying, Tana. I'm ok. I'm ok." Lush lips press against her palm, as the other girl closes her eyes then opens then, gazing through long, thick lashes when she speaks again.

"I love you, Quinn." The blonde pulls her down and connects their lips gently then, her own eyes closing.

"I love you too, San." The latina climbs into the ridiculously small bed and wraps the other girl in her arms before she speaks.

"There's something you need to know, Q. Judy...your mom...she's...she's gone, baby. She's dead." It hits her harder than she thought it would. She knew. The way Russel had kept slamming her head against the countertop until she fell like deadweight, the fight in her lost. Quinn had been too late. She cries for an hour and then another when Santana tells her that she's been out for three weeks. Her life has fallen out from under her.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't...did you...did you talk to Frannie?" Quinn can't even bear the thought of having to move to Chicago to live with a sister who, like the rest of her family, disowned her when she got pregnant.

"I did. That bitch, she didn't even come visit you once. You're living with me. I'm so...I was afraid you weren't gonna wake up and now I can't handle the thought of you living with someone else who can't and won't love you like you deserve, Quinn. Like I do. Your stuff is already in that room right next to mine." Quinn hugged her closest friend tighter, burying her head deeper into the shorter girl's neck.

"You don't mind if I sleep with you for a couple nights do you?" Santana shook her head.

"'Course not. You're not alone , Quinn. I'm here...forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Three Weeks Later

Quinn watched, teeth biting into her lower lip, as Santana dropped her last bag into her new room. She didn't know how she would get used to this, waking up and going off to school in the fall, but without the familiar warm kiss against her forehead from her mother. The way she would wake up to the sounds and smells of bacon in the kitchen. The I love you's and the Quinnie's her mother would speak to let her know she _did_ have someone who loves _her_ more than anything, more than anyone else. It makes her wonder if she still has that now, that same unconditional love she always needed and finally got in Judy Fabray.

"Tana...you love me, right?" The other girl nodded, brow furrowed as she walked closer, sitting down at the end of a white-sheeted bed.

"Yea, I do. What's wrong, Q?" The blonde joined her, laying down and staring up and clouds painted on the highest level of the inset ceiling.

"More than anyone else?" She asked, not asking the obvious question of more than _her_.

"Of course. What's got you thinkin' about that?" She asked, laying down along the alabaster-skinned girl and wrapping her tan arms around her.

"My mom. She used to always tell me that she loved me more than anything and anyone. I can't help but feel like I've lost that along with her." She said, closing her eyes as slim fingers ran smoothly through her hair.

"You haven't, baby. I got you now. I love you. More than anything and anyone. But Judy, she was a good mom." The blonde nodded, her mind filling with her own perspective over her mothers last ten minutes alive.

"She saved my life. He had those gigantic hands around my throat and I couldn't...I couldn't breath and she hit him on the back of the head with pan. I couldn't even see for few seconds. But once I could I watched him backhand her and...her eyes were so scared but she just said 'Run Quinnie. Get away, please. She was more afraid for me than for her own life. I thought I could save her..." She spoke, tears falling into the fluffy white down duvet. Santana pla;bced gentle kisses against her eyelids, calming her.

"You did everything you could. Everything. I won't ever let anyone put their hands on you like that again. I love you just as much as Jude does, i swear."

"The same way?" she asked, half-bow shaped lower lip in her teeth's grasp. Santana laughed loudly, shaking her head.

"I'm not your mom, silly." Quinn huffed and pouted.

"You know what I meant." Santana nodded.

"In a different way." She said, pressing their lips together for the first time since the day that Quinn had awoken from her three week coma. The blonde leaned up, returning the gentle press against Santana's softness.

"Will you go with me to see the Dr. Hartmon tomorrow? It would just be easier to have someone I trust with me." Santana nodded yes.

"You don't have to do this so soon if you don't want to. But I think it'll help you, you know. Either way I'll be right by your side. Now come on, I know you're tired."

"Yea, you'll be here when I wake up?"

"Always."


End file.
